That's what friends are for
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: Michael is shocked when Brian turns up at his door raving about Justin leaving him.


This is my first QAF fanfic. XD Brian is most likely OOC in some of this, but I like to think of it more as an uninhibited Brian showing his true feelings. Drink will do that to you, lol. Anyhow, I don't own QAF. If I did then there would have been a lot more than five seasons.

Summary:

Michael is confused when Brian shows up at his door, rambling about Justin leaving him. Can he convince his stubborn best friend to stop lying about his true feelings for Justin?

When there was a knock at the door I expected it to be the cheese pizza I'd just ordered from Pablo's. I didn't expect to find my best friend standing outside; stinking of drink with tear stains tracking down his cheeks.

"Jesus, Brian. What the fuck happened to you?"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders like he usually did, and I helped him stagger to the couch. The reek of alcohol was strong enough that my nose wrinkled, but Brian seemed too intoxicated to even notice how bad he smelled. The last time I'd seen him this bad had been months ago, and usually when Brian neglected his "façade" it was his father's fault.

But Jack Kinney was dead. So basically, I had no idea what was wrong with him.

He threw himself back once he was settled on the couch, and took a large gulp from the bottle that he was holding. There wasn't much left in it, and I doubted that it was the first bottle that Brian had drunk that night either.

"He's gone, Mikey. Gone, left, never coming back. Never, ever, ever."

I frowned, confused. Who was gone? There was no one that Brian would be this upset over, except – except Justin. But Justin would never leave Brian. Hell, he'd practically stalked him when they first met. I hadn't liked the blonde kid at first, but over time I'd come to realize that he really did love Brian. And Brian loved him – even if the stubborn asshole refused to admit it.

"Who's gone, Bri? Justin? Did something happen. . . or did the two of you have a fight?"

For a few seconds it seemed as though a snort was the only answer I was going to receive, until Brian threw the bottle of – yeah whatever it was – across the room and it smashed against one of the walls.

"Hey! Watch it, Brian. Not all of us can afford your bloody temper tantrums. Tell me what the hell happened or cop the fuck on. "

I glared back at him as he gave me the patented "I'm Brian Kinney, I do what I fucking want" look, and waited for him to answer my question.

"He left. Not coming back. Said he was sick of dating a bastard that used him when he wanted to and laughed at him the rest."

Brian snorted again, while I tried to process the fact that Justin had actually left Brian. I had always thought that the blonde was a glutton for punishment. He'd always put up with Brian's shit, even when I hadn't been able to handle it. And I had had to put up with a lot of Brian Kinney's shit over the years.

"Brian . . ."

I stopped, unsure of what to say. I couldn't exactly do what I'd do with Ted and Emmett and run Justin down as I would one of their exes. Even if Brian wasn't so "secretly" mad about him, I counted him as a friend now. It was easy to see why he'd dumped Brian, but I knew from experience that explaining that to Brian was pointless.

He'd just give me the "I'm Brian Kinney, I know better than you" look, and tell me to shut the fuck up. Even if it would be slightly more slurred than what was the norm.

"You should talk to him. Try to talk things over with him."

I stopped for a second, and considered whether my next sentence was even worth voicing. Brian Kinney really was a stubborn son of a bitch (and I meant the bitch part literally too). He had always believed that he knew what was best. Everyone else was in the wrong. Brian's word was law.

"Maybe ask him why he left. "

I frowned when Brian instantly frowned and started yelling at me. His reaction was exactly what I had expected it to be but hoped it wouldn't. His words, however, startled me.

"Why he left? You want to know why he left, Michael! I wasn't good enough. Once again, Brian Kinney can't fucking keep up his shit. "

He threw himself back onto my couch after he was finished yelling, and I watched him for a minute or so before trying to comfort him again. I could see fresh tear tracks on his face again, and he looked like the fight was just gone out of him completely.

"You know that isn't true, Brian. Just because your fucking asshole of an idiot of a father tried to tell you it was doesn't mean it is. Maybe you should think about the fact that maybe that's what Justin thought about himself – and don't look at me like that. You know I'm speaking the truth. Last time I checked, he was the one who said "I love you" and you were the one who wanted to keep fucking other guys.

Don't you think it's about time that you moved on and got over that? You care about Brian. Hell, you fucking love him. Don't even try it!"

Brian shut his mouth, having actually listened to me for once. I couldn't see any more fresh tear tracks on his cheeks, and he seemed to be paying attention to me. It was obvious he didn't like what I was saying, but as the saying goes the truth fucking hurts. Though the "fucking" part was most likely original.

"It's completely obvious that you love him. C'mon Brian. You try to act like he's just someone you want to fuck more than once, but it's so easy to tell that he's more. You're not Emmett – hell, I don't think anyone could be Emmett, but what I mean is that you don't "love" every guy that comes along. Fuck Bri, you don't even know the names of most of them. Justin is it for you. He's your "the one", just like Ben's mine. Difference is that I'm smart enough to admit it. You're just being a stubborn prick."

Brian was silent when I stopped speaking, and I sat down beside him. He seemed intent on studying his feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the entire world, so when he suddenly stood and stormed past me I jumped. Shocked, it took me a few seconds to come to my senses ad chase after him.

"Brian! Brian, c'mon."

He was clambering into the front seat of his jeep when I got outside, so I hurried to stop him. I didn't understand where he was trying to go, but I didn't want him driving in the state that he was in.

"Brian, stop it! Look, I'll drive you okay?"

He seemed to look at me blankly for a second, before handing me the keys and going over to the passenger side to get in. I rolled my eyes as I got in, and started the jeep.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Your mom's place."

I frowned at the answer. Why the hell would he want to go to my mom's place? Surely he didn't actually want her fussing and annoying lectures? Brian didn't seemed inclined to explain more, staring out the window as I drove to my mom's place. It didn't take long to get there, and Brian was unbuckling his seatbelt before the jeep had even stopped.

"Wait, Brian. What the hell are you here for?"

He gave yet another patented Brian Kinney look – the I-can't-believe-you're-really-that-stupid-one before saying a simple sentence that had me asking where the hell my best friend had disappeared to.

"Well I gotta tell Justin first, wouldn't be fair to tell someone else."

Then he ran to the door of my mom's house and knocked on it impatiently. Justin answered, and I was able to guess what Brian had said when the blonde boy's "sunshine" smile appeared before he pulled Brian in for a kiss.


End file.
